Much of our present understanding regarding the activity-dependent refinement of sensory connections is based on work done in the developing retinogeniculate pathway. Despite the overwhelming evidence underscoring the role of activity in shaping the refinement of retinogeniculate connections, the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying these processes remain a topic of intense inquiry. We have developed a rodent model of visual system development in which we characterized the structural and functional changes occurring in the lateral geniculate nucleus (LGN) during early postnatal life. Our experiments reveal that the changes in retinogeniculate axon patterning and connectivity are linked to Hebbian-like modifications in synaptic strength and the activation of L-type Ca2+ channels. However, the role of L-type Ca2+ channels and their expression during retinogeniculate development remain largely unexplored. The major goals of this project is to investigate the nature of L-type Ca2+ activity during early postnatal life and establish a direct link between such activity and the remodeling of retinogeniculate connections. We shall use electrophysiological, anatomical, and biochemical techniques to delineate the nature of L-type Ca2+ channel expression and its role in retinogeniculate development. We shall take advantage of transgenic mice lines in which L-type Ca2+ activity and channel expression has been severely attenuated by the targeted deletion of either the beta2 or beta3 subunit of the Ca2+ channel. These mice offer a unique opportunity to relate L-type Ca2+ function with synapse stabilization and activity dependent remodeling in LGN.